


Lunch Break

by SpiritPhantasm



Series: My Current Reason to Live-- [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, High School AU, Incest, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Ureathreal Bead, Urethral Play, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritPhantasm/pseuds/SpiritPhantasm
Summary: Utsuro decided it's a good idea to fuck Shouyou during lunch break, to Oboro's exasperation.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man, I don't know. I seriously was just going to write some sweet fluffy Shouka Sonjuku stuff but my hands decided to write selfcest/incest porn with these two.

The two Yoshida brothers are very alike in their appearance, but differentiating between them are easy. The elder twin, Utsuro, gave off a menacing aura even when he’s smiling, the weight of his self-assurance blanketing every room he was in. While the younger twin, Shouyou, was the exact opposite with his sweet disposition and gentle words.

Both has garnered a rather large fan club, students and fellow teachers alike who come together and trade their photos like it’s the black market, though no one would admit to that if asked. Shouyou has long since given up on convincing the members of the fan club to turn their attention elsewhere considering they’re his students and such a relationship is highly inappropriate, while Utsuro just shrugged at his brother’s concerns and enjoyed the attention, sometimes even subtly posing when he felt a stalker’s camera pointed at him.

The thing is, Utsuro knew the people in Shouyou’s fanclub adored him for his gentleness and strong sense of propriety and honor (which is why, one of them admitted, that chasing after him is so thrilling). He wondered how those kids would react to seeing their beloved teacher like this.

Smirking from that thought alone, Utsuro buries his hand in Shouyou’s long hair, damp with sweat that rolled down his pale skin. The sound of harsh panting saturated the room, sometimes interrupted by whimpers. Underneath it all, a constant sound, is the wet, debauched sounds of Shouyou breaking apart.

His little brother is beautiful, Utsuro has no doubt. Everyone who came into contact with him knew that as well. But none of them will ever to see Shouyou at the height of his beauty. When all the ridiculous farce he put up is torn apart, leaving him as nothing but a shaking, sobbing mess kneeling between Utsuro’s legs. That’s when he’s the most brilliant.

Utsuro tightens his grip on Shouyou’s head and leans down to take in a deep breath, smiling contently when Shouyou tenses under his touch.

“Why are you stopping?” Utsuro asks, demands, his voice low and smooth as silk.

Shouyou shakes his head, gasping for breath. With admiration Utsuro watches as Shouyou’s trembling hand pushes the string of beads until another one slides into his urethra. The feeling of being full to the brim must be too much, Shouyou’s whole body jerking with a loud whimper.

“U--…a, ah… Utsu…”

“Yes?” Utsuro drawls, leaning back against the plush chair of his office. He lets Shouyou’s head go and immediately his head falls to Utsuro’s clothed thigh. He can feel how hot Shouyou is through the layers of his trousers.

Shouyou lifts his head and looks up at him. With his face flushed and eyes half-lidded, tears and sweat rolling down his face, lips as red as the marks Utsuro left on him. Utsuro can feel himself throbbing inside the confine of his trouser. Shouyou has long since learned how to manipulate him with one look alone.

It makes Utsuro twitch. Like he’s been challenged.

“You want to come? Hmm?” Utsuro leans down to press their foreheads together. His hand on the back of Shouyou’s head cruelly holding him in place as the other one turns up the dial and make Shouyou choke on his own breath. Hands flew up to the lapels of Utsuro’s suit, scrabbling for hold before fisting the material tight. 

But Utsuro don’t relent. He rotates the dial, on and on, until Shouyou’s eyes are wide and no sound can even escape his lungs.

“Answer me, Shouyou,” Utsuro purrs and fists his hair, jerking Shouyou’s head roughly. It breaks Shouyou’s paralysis and the first thing that fell out of his mouth is a loud cry that becomes a sob at the end.

“You can’t even speak?” Utsuro lets him go with a satisfied smile. Shouyou falls against him, into him, purposefully forward. Utsuro closes his eyes and sigh when Shouyou’s hot, wet mouth finds the bulge in his trouser and mouths it, licking and sucking him desperately through the material.

How he wishes he can show this side of Shouyou to all who adored him. They might become disgusted by the vulgarity, or they might become as entranced as Utsuro is to this sight—unable to breathe without Shouyou shamed on his feet.

With this position, Utsuro’s sight is blocked but he knows Shouyou still carries out his duty faithfully. His body still jerks whenever another bead is pushed inside, his tears won’t stop because of the vibrator churning and shaking his inside.

“Lunch break’s over in fifteen minutes, Shouyou.” Utsuro lifts one foot and stomps Shouyou’s thigh, spreading the limb apart forcefully. “You don’t want to be late, do you?”

“Please…” Shouyou whispers into the material of his trouser, eyes squeezed close. “Please… Utsu—“

“Oh, how will your students think if you’re late?” Utsuro runs a hand through Shouyou’s hair, tenderness in juxtaposition by the roughness of his foot pressing into the flesh of his thigh. “Do you think they will come looking? They might find you like this, little brother. Do you want that?”

Shouyou gasps and weakly shakes his head. Another bead is pushed in and this time, he openly cries at the sensation. Every bead is slightly larger than the one before and seems like it’s becoming a struggle to put them in. Precum drips steadily from the tip, the whole organ slick with its own fluid. Shouyou’s hand that cups himself is trembling, and sometimes it slips on the slippery surface, creating a wet sound and forcing a gasp out of his mouth.

“I—ah, I can’t… I… Utsu…ro…” Shouyou gasps, drool dripping out of his mouth, down his chin. Gone are all the propriety and composure, honors and humanity stripped off him. And Utsuro stares with a wide smile.

“Okay. I guess this is too early for you after all.” Utsuro sighs, and he relishes the way Shouyou flinches at the disappointment in his voice. How cute. He shows the remote control for the vibrator to Shouyou, validating its uses by turning down the vibration a little. A bit of tension eased from Shouyou’s shoulders.

“Here, you see this button?” Utsuro rubs the small, innocuous button lightly with his thumb, careful not to press too hard. “I want you to press it.”

Shouyou accepts the remote hesitantly. Utsuro had made sure he don’t know the full functions of this toy beforehand, smirking at the clear indecision.

“Tick, tock, Shouyou. Time is running out.” Utsuro grins wider.

Shouyou’s gaze hardens and he presses down the button. In that moment, Utsuro sees the essence of his little brother. The part of him that bends but never breaks, the soul in him that still retains determination even in the face of absolute submission.

It makes it that much enjoyable to push him to the edge of breaking completely.

The remote control falls from Shouyou’s hand, duly thudding to the carpeted floor. But Utsuro can’t pay any attention to that when Shouyou is clearly shattering in front of him. His body heaves, jerking with the force of pure, torturous pleasure that slams into him. Inside of him, the vibrator began to swell double its normal size and gyrate wildly.

Utsuro grabs Shouyou’s bicep and tugs him forward before he can fall back and crack his head on the table. His whole body is convulsing, sobs and cries torn out of his lungs when the toy mercilessly opens him up, pressing him open with more force than he’s used to.

“That’s it.” Utsuro groans. He slides both arms under Shouyou’s and lifts him to the table, slamming him to its surface. Under the harsh fluorescent light, there’s truly nothing hidden. He’s free to admire all there is to Shouyou as he grabs the vibrator and pushes it in as deep as it would go.

Shouyou’s back arches off the table with a cracking shout. Thank god for foresight and sound-proofed walls.

With every thrust of the toy, Shouyou’s body jerks. Utsuro laments the size because he can’t see the bulge very well on Shouyou’s abdomen, he should have brought something bigger, something that would have stretched him so wide it’s visible from his belly. But for now, sending him to this frenzy should be good enough.

Utsuro groaned and unbuttoned his own trousers with one hand, the other firmly pressing down on Shouyou’s chest to keep him from moving too much and to limit the amount of air he can breathe in. After a moment Shouyou becomes limp, shaking with sobs and gripping Utsuro’s wrist tightly.

Freed from his trousers, Utsuro spread Shouyou’s legs as wide as they can go and ripped the vibrator out of him. The hole gapes and twitches, retaining the memories of being filled, making Utsuro smile. It’s ready.

“Do you want this, Shouyou?” Utsuro cups his cheek while his other hand strokes himself, making sure Shouyou’s attention is on the dick that will soon bring him the utmost pleasure. This close, he can see the flash of tongue as he licked his lips.

“Y-yes…”

“Be good, then.” Utsuro let go of Shouyou’s cheek and tap the three remaining beads still hanging out of his urethra.

“Utsuro… they won’t…”

“Then,” Utsuro smiles. “You won’t have any.”

Gritting his teeth, Shouyou will punch him once they’re done Utsuro is sure of that, Shouyou pushed the beads until one is swallowed by his urethra. His back arched off the table with a weak moan, and before his shaking can get worse, Shouyou jams the last bead into himself with a low whine.

Staring with wide eyes, Utsuro felt a deep satisfaction seeing the whole thing inside. He leaned down to press his lips on the side of Shouyou’s cock and flicked his tongue around the stretched hole on the tip.

“Good.” He groaned, and swallowed Shouyou in one smooth motion.

“N-no…! No, no, Utsu—“ Frantically Shouyou tried to pull him off, tugging his hair and hitting his shoulder, but Utsuro didn’t relent, sucking until the thighs in his hands began to shake and bitterness spread on his tongue. Shouyou came in his mouth with a loud cry.

Utsuro grabbed his little brother and dragged him to his laps, maneuvering him to sink down on his cock. On top of him Shouyou was boneless as he thrusts up, gripping his hips in a bruising grip. He’s whimpering with every touch, every kiss Utsuro skims on his shoulder, and feebly crying out with every thrusts. Utsuro makes sure to hit his prostate with every press of his hips, torturing him with every thrusts into his over sensitive body.

It’s hard to keep his concentration to keep his thrusts slow and deep when Shouyou is moaning right into his ear, grip tight on his shoulders.

It didn’t take long for Utsuro to finish after that, slamming in as deep as he can go before going boneless himself on his seat. The room is filled by their panting, a peaceful sound after the cacophony of harsh fucking that just filled it barely a minute before.

“Utsuro-sama, Shouyou-sama, lunch break is over please head to your respective… class…room.” Oboro stared at them in dawning horror, petrified until Utsuro smiled over Shouyou’s shoulder and waved. At that moment his expression slammed closed.

Oboro is too polite and respectful to voice his displeasure, but the deadpan look on his face is more than enough to communicate his opinion on the matter. Utsuro chuckled.

“I have to clean him up first, though.” Utsuro sighs, mockingly long-suffering as he circles a couple of fingers around Shouyou’s hole, enjoying the muffled whimper it got him. “Unless…” He meets Oboro’s eyes and grins, making him tense up in anticipation of disaster.

“Unless?” Oboro sighs, giving in. This stalemate won’t break unless one of them gave in and it’s not going to be Utsuro.

“You help me clean him up.” Utsuro said cheerfully, pulling one of Shouyou’s cheek to the side and showing his red, twitching entrance. Oboro’s eyes immediately snap to the offered treat, and despite the lust clearly building up inside of them, he looks like he’s swallowing a lemon.

“Utsuro-sama, this inappropriate behavior does not belong in the schoolground. Next time, please do this in the comfort of your own house.” Oboro chastised, the frown on his face deepening. Still, he approached the two while pulling out tissues from his back pocket and used them to wipe Shouyou clean.

While watching Utsuro wondered when the hell did the kid he used to babysit became mature enough to scold _him_. It’s not an enjoyable thought. But that’s wiped clear when Oboro sighed in aggravation and dropped to his knees.

“Oh, taking on my invitation?” Utsuro asked in amusement, one hand still running through Shouyou’s hair to calm him down.

“There’s so much inside, I can’t get to them all with tissue. Is the lube edible?”

“Certainly.”

With one last disapproving look, because _of course_ the headmaster planned this, Oboro latched his mouth to Shouyou’s entrance and began to suck. Shouyou jerked in Utsuro’s arms, nails digging into his shoulder as he cried out.

“It’s just Oboro cleaning you up.” Utsuro whispered and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You don’t want to walk into class still dripping with me, do you?”

“I don’t want… to do this in school again.” Shouyou mumbled into his suit and Utsuro scoffed in answer.

“That’s what you said last time.”

“I was—ah!” Shouyou suddenly tensed, and it only took a glance to see a quick flash of Oboro’s tongue entering Shouyou and retreating back into his mouth, covered in cum. Just when Utsuro felt the familiar tingling of arousal returning, Oboro stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That’s as clean as I can get. And Utsuro-sama, sir, you heard Shouyou-sama’s wishes. Please refrain from doing this at work time.”

“Alright.” Utsuro shrugged, his hands running up and down Shouyou’s back. “Next time, I’ll do it _after_ school.”

Shouyou groaned softly and peeled himself off. There was a rush of satisfaction running through Utsuro when he saw the bite marks littering his shoulder. It’s too bad he can’t leave anything on his long, pale neck—Shouyou would murder him for real if he dared.

On shaky legs, Shouyou walked to the next room where they have a wardrobe full of clothes for the both of them. While he went to change, Utsuro looked at his secretary, eying the obvious bulge in his pants.

“So, are you going to take care of that.” He asked, making sure his voice is pitched low and tempting, just how Oboro liked it. To his surprise, he was met with a short glare before Oboro turned his eyes away politely.

“No, thank you.”

“Really?” Utsuro raised an eyebrow, stapling his fingers together. “Are you going to walk into class like that? Surely not.”

Oboro’s eyes found his again and they stared at each other. Almost like magic, the bulge in Oboro’s pants became smaller. Once it’s fully gone, he bowed low and left the room, the click of the door closing a bit louder than usual because Oboro, as a rule, does not slam doors especially in front of his superior.

Utsuro keenly regret teaching him that particular trick. Maybe he should plan something tonight for Oboro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I'll write something more proper next time, but for now, enjoy more Shouyou porn because by god does this character tag need more goodies!


End file.
